History
In the now-legendary days of the mid-1990s, a trio of enthusiastic young comic book artists banded together to form a creative alliance the likes of which had not been seen before or since. The young artists were named Bruce Lewis, Tim Eldred, and John Ott. Their alliance was called Studio Go, and they were delighted to spend two years and a few months of their lives bringing you the Star Blazers comic book series from Argo Press, a division of Voyager Entertainment, Inc. This series was long overdue, graciously received by Star Blazers fans, and thoroughly enjoyed until it finally succumbed to the fickle whims of the American comic book market and could no longer be profitably published. We all mourn its loss, but now it belongs to the ages. Jane's All the Galaxy's Fighting Ships, 2120 edition. Jane's All the Galaxy's Mecha, 2120 edition. Modern Small Arms and Armor Vol 12, by Anthony Postert, New Monument Press, © 2120. RDF Officer's Manual, Military Publication Code 417/OM-70A, publication date, 2070. UNAF Officer's Manual, Military Publication Code 417/OM-70A, publication date, 2120. Protoculutre, A Race, A People, A Culture, by James Willette, Random House Press, © 2068. A History of the Marduk Empire, by Lord Feff Hil'thanx, New Monument Press, © 2070. The Varauta War 2064 to 2065, by Captain Hercules Johnson, Smith House Publishing, © 2067. Encyclopedia of 21st Century Galactic History, Britannica Publishing, © 2100. Malachite Cavanaugh : A Portrait of the Galactic Caesar, by Scott A. Litchfield, Random House Press, © 2120. Anyway, this article and those that will follow over the next few months aren't about the comic book or the trio that produced it. Instead, it's a look at one of the more interesting side-effects of this venture. Because the Star Blazers comic book series consisted of both adapted stories and original stories, it was decided that a detailed and integrated history should be written that would take into account all the places, people, and major events that culminate in the Star Blazers saga. The history was written by Bruce Lewis and a circle of fans called "The Iscandar Project," all of whom had a love for Star Blazers matched only by their love of exploring a good story. Their work, which will take several installments to present in full, was an attempt to create a history for Star Blazers rather than Space Battleship Yamato, and this gave everyone a freedom of expression they might not have otherwise enjoyed. As you will see, this lead to some fascinating concepts. So without further ado, BILLIONS OF YEARS AGO: A non-human intelligence evolved on a distant world. In time, this Elder Race devised the means to manipulate matter at its most basic scale, that of pure spirit, and rebuilt its homeworld (called Akwaar) into a travelling worldship in order to search the Universe for other intelligent life. Desraa and Iscandaa These beings entered our local group of galaxies and began to spread throughout the milky way and its satellites. Twin worldships were created and moved into orbit around the star Sanzar to serve as a new home for the Elder Race: Iscandaa, a world of light and life intended as a place of celebration and joy, and Desraa, a stark planet of groundquakes and emptiness intended as a place of solitary contemplation and purgatory. Equal and opposite, these two artificial planets were placed into orbit around each other as a titanic symbol of the Elder Race and its dedication to the principle of Balance in the Universe. Exploration groups were established on seven additional worldships, including the flagship Akwaar, and an intensive search for life in the local group of galaxies began.AD 2194 Captain Avatar and his squadron returned to an Earth they hardly recognized: its environment collapsing, its remaining population squeezed into the Underground Cities. Hailed as a hero, Avatar "retired" from active duty. In reality, he began forming an elite special operations group to work on a top secret task: Project ARGO. The Federal Government of Earth decided that the war was unwinnable. Earth's political leaders decided to build a special "sleeper" ship loaded with a complete DNA library of all life on Earth, and to send it into deep space to propogate on some other Earthlike world. Avatar was promoted to Fleet Captain and placed in charge of this new project. He began quietly recruiting EDF personnel of known quality and creativity to form the nucleus of this new "Star Force." His first recruits: the Nobel Prize-winning surgeon and geneticist Dr. Sakezo Sane,a nd a brilliant young woman who graduated at the top of her Academy class with dual degrees in nursing and physics: Nova Forrest. AD 2195 Desslok ordered work to begin on the ultimate weapon: the Fist of Gamilon. Two 1500-ton asteroids were mounted on a thrust frame to which an antimatter engine was attached. This assemblage was launched from deep within the Oort Cloud and, under constant acceleration, was aimed on a collision course with Earth. Avatar chose tactical personnel for the Star Force. This selection included Derek Wildstar and Mark Venture, as well as his son Adam. The first sentient artificial intelligence Analyzer IQ-9 was completed and assigned to Dr. Sane to replace the IQ-5 series. AD 2196 As the Star Force reached full operational status, a training base was established on Mars. As a cover and resource base for the construction of Earth's first starship, Avatar selected the hulk of Yamato, a sunken WWII battleship near Great Island Underground City. As conversion of the wreck began, EDC ordered the development of the starship's auxiliary vessels, including the Cosmo Tiger and Cosmo Zero-type escort boats. August 9: Gamilon forces overran Earth bases on Mars and Mercury. The Underground City at Great Island October 13: Doomsday. The Fist of Gamilon reached 92% of lightspeed. It separated into two 1500-ton parts, one of which was boosted slightly ahead of the other and separated into small chunks. At 0700, these faster chunks impacted Earth's atmosphere above North America and vaporized, releasing their kinetic energy as electromagnetic radiation. The entire surface of the Western hemisphere instantly melted, and the atmosphere was blasted into space as the oceans flashed into steam. Twelve hours later, the second impact occurred, reducing Earth's surface into bubbling magma. Titanic earthquakes wracked the planet, destroying 95% of the Underground Cities, along with their populations. Only Great Island, the Afro States, and a few others survived the blast. After several weeks, the molten surface layer cooled and hardened to a bone-dry, highly-radioactive crust. December: Avatar was ordered to accelerate Project ARGO. Consolidation of surviving space forces and the population of Great Island began. Avatar recruited Stephen Sandor as Chief Scientist, Tokugawa Orion as Chief Engineer, and Christopher Eager as Electronics Officer. AD 2197 The Gamilons activated an artificial sun near Pluto, completing the enviroforming of the planet and installing a Reflex Gun satellite system. Gamilon forces were ordered to hold position until Earth's remaining population died off. The Mars garrison was withdrawn to the Floating Continent on Jupiter. Wildstar and Venture were assigned to Mars Moniter Station 1 for training. Nova Forrest was promoted to Lieutenant upon receiving twin doctorates in Physics and Emergency Medicine. Hibernation tube system design was completed by Sandor and Sane. The DNA library was completed and loaded onboard the starship. A holographic library containing a massive store of knowledge and cultural information was completed. Earth Defense Headquarters AD 2198 The EDC decided to make one final attempt to win the war against the Gamilons. The remaining fleet of EDC ships based at Great Island were refurbished and readied for battle. The plan was to dash past the lightly-fortified Gamilon bases near Jupiter and Titan and surprise the Gamilon fleet near Pluto's orbit. It was hoped that surprise and desperation would enable the Pluto fleet to capture the enviroformed planet for use as a new home for humanity. Avatar was ordered away from the Star Force to lead the Pluto fleet. He was saddened to discover that both his son and Alex Wildstar were to be sent on what he knew was a Kamikaze mission. Sandor was temporarily placed in charge of the ARGO project. AD 2199 The Earth Government determined that humanity would become extinct within 18 months. Radioactive fallout from the surface had begun to build up in the environmental system of the Underground City, contaminating it beyond any hope of reclamation. Sandor took personal charge of the Pluto fleet refurbishment. Alex Wildstar was promoted to Captain and given command of guided missile destroyer #17, EDS Yukikaze M-21881. He chose Adam Avatar as his communications officer. Starsha of Iscandar was informed of the destruction of Earth by Desslok. Horrified, her sister Astra volunteered to carry a message of hope to the people of the doomed planet. August 1: the Pluto fleet departed from Earth, with Avatar flying his flag in battleship EDS 225 M-21741. The flagship took the call sign "Flagship." Yukikaze was designated "Paladin." Captain Avatar at the Battle of Pluto August 6: the Pluto fleet was met by the combined might of the Gamilon Forward Fleet. Only Avatar's flagship 225 survived the resulting attack. Avatar was wounded by radioactive shrapnel. Yukikaze went missing and was presumed destroyed. Alex Wildstar, Adam Avatar, and the rest of the crew were listed is KIA. August 7: Astra's ship warped into space near Pluto, but was damaged by an automated Gamilon missile battery and crashed near Mars' north pole. Astra's body, her ship, and a mysterious crystalline capsule were recovered by Wildstar and Venture. September 9: Mars base was abandoned. Venture and Wildstar, along with the mysterious capsule and its messenger, returned to Earth aboard 225. Wildstar learned of his brother's death. September 10: 225 returned to Earth. Avatar resumed command of the ARGO project. Cosmo Tiger and Cosmo Zero prototypes were delivered. Queen Starsha of Iscandar September 11: After having a powerful dream, Avatar proposed a new method of reading the message in the alien capsule. The new procedure succeeded, and the capsule's invitation to Iscandar and Wave-Motion primer were decoded. Gamilon forces on Pluto became aware of activity around the hulk of Yamato. Venture and Wildstar met Nova, IQ-9, and Dr. Sane. September 12: After having their own strangely powerful dreams, a theoretical basis for Wave-Motion physics was proposed by Sandor and Orion. Using the plans included in Starsha's message, a crash program began to build the Wave-Motion Engine. September 13: Alex Wildstar crash-landed the damaged Yukikaze on Titan. He alone survived to be captured by Gamilon forces. September 14: EDC Commander Charles Singleton decided to reformulate the mission of the ARGO Project. Instead of serving as an evacuation vessel, the starship would be fitted with Iscandarian technology and sent to retrieve the planet-renewing Cosmo DNA machine from Iscandar. The project was renamed "The Star Force." Avatar informed Nova of this new mission. The rusted superstructure of battleship Yamato September 15: Wave-Motion engine and gun fabrication began. Yamato armaments were modified with new technology. Cosmo Tiger and Cosmo Zero designs were modified for new "gravity drives." September 30: Wave-Motion components were completed and installation began. Gamilons on Pluto launched a nuclear missile at Yamato. Conversion of the Cosmoplane propulsion systems began. Launch day for the Argo, October, 2199 A.D October 4: As per Starsha's instructions, the crystalline heart of the message capsule was placed within the Wave-Motion engine, which was energized. Sandor and his engineering crew were amazed as the engine "reshaped" Yamato around itself to conform with programmed specifications. When this reshaping process was finished, only the outlines of the ancient battleship remained; its atoms had been rearranged into a space battleship, which was newly christened "The Argo." (The Iscandarian crystal created gravitational waves in the space/time continuum that liberated zero-point quantum energy and powered the ship. The waves, properly shaped, could "submerge" the ship in a subspace that allowed point-to-point travel in curved spacetime at greater-than-light speeds. As the engine was activated, shaped waves within local spacetime manifested as a forcefield that held the ship together. The process, which allowed almost instantaneous travel over enormous distances, was called "warping.") Upon hearing the news, Avatar selected his command crew for the mission, including Wildstar, Venture, Sandor, Orion, Dr. Sane, and Eager. Homer Glitchman was selected as Radio Officer. The Argo was attacked by a Gamilon spacecraft carrier. The attack was driven off by Argo's secondary armament. The first test commenced for the gravity control system. Wildstar, Venture, Dr. Sane, and IQ-9 were briefed on the true mission of the ship. The Earth Government announced that the city's life support systems would fail in 365 days. 4 BILLION YEARS AGO Akwaar The worldship Akwaar discovered a cooling planet near a G-type yellow star on the Galactic Rim. Noting conditions there, the decision was made to "seed" the planet in hopes of bringing forth a new species of life there. Complex molecules were introduced to the primordial seas of this new world. The life that evolved from them would carry the spiritual essence of the Elder Race within itself. The new race would eventually become the human race, and they would call the planet Earth. MILLIONS OF YEARS AGO During the intervening centuries, life of Earth evolved (with help from the Elder Race) into the first human species. Meanwhile, the Elder Race evolved past the need for matter and into pure Spirit itself, incorporating its collective consciousness into the essence of each of the worldships, leaving behind their advanced technology in subsurface caverns. Each guarded by its own Spirit, the worldships were parked into orbits around sun-like stars in preparation for the next phase of the Elder Race's plan. The Elder Race that became the Spirit of Akwaar decided that the new human race was its fitting spiritual heir and decided to spread humanity throughout space. To this end, human colonies were planted on each of the eight remaining worldships, which became known as "daughter worlds." These colonies in time grew into the Eight Daughter Races of the Universe: the Iscandaa, the Telezaa, the Galman, the Bolaa, the Shalbaa, the Bimeraa, the Lugaru, and the Deziliaa. The Ninth Race, the Aquariaa, was the Human Race itself, which was left on its world of origin. Akwaar was placed into a hyperdimensional "orbit" that would take it into and out of the Universe once every 10,000 years. 10,000 YEARS AGO The Daughter Races across the galaxy grew and progressed. The first race to achieve starflight was the Iscandaa, who now called themselves the Iscandarians. The Iscandarians created a "spiritual science" based on both physical research and the principle of "love for all life." Based on ancient legends of an advanced "elder race," they conducted research into the nature of physical reality. This research lead to the discovery of Wave-Motion physics, and of a Warp engine based around the element Iscandarium, of which their planet was in large part composed. Using the Wave-Motion engine, the Iscandarians sent out great ships of crystal and copper and explored the galaxies, eventually visiting each of the Daughter Worlds in turn and exchanging people and knowledge with them. Using Wave-Motion technology, Iscandar was remade into a paradise world. The other Daughter Races soon began their own progrms of exploration and colonization. Meanwhile, on Earth, the blue-skinned Denguil Empire arose in Mesopotamia. This was a time of extreme drought, and the Denguils developed an aggressive warrior culture in order to survive. Their "Sky God" religion centered on prayers for life-giving rain. At this time, the worldship Akwaar reappeared in Earth's skies, and this time the Spirit of Aquarius decided to improve humanity by subjecting it to a severe test. Akwaar was moved near to Earth, and resulting floods were interpreted by the superstitious Denguil as punishment for impiety. By coincidence, a spacecraft from Lugaru (now known as Lugal) was investigating the Solar System when this occurred. Tutored by the altruistic Iscandarians, the soft-hearted Lugal accepted the entire Denguil population as refugees and saved them from the flood. Akwaar (now known as Aquarius, or the Water-Bearer) disappeared, leaving the rest of Earthbound humanity to survive the disaster as best it could. A few tribes did, and the experience lead to the familiar Flood story in ancient legends. Humanity had passed its first test. 5,000 YEARS AGO The population of Denguil within the Lugal Empire continued to grow. The aggressive, territorial Denguil adopted the technology of their savior race and used it to create their own sphere of power. Finally, civil war broke out as the Dezahl Dynasty of Lugal was overthrown by the Denguil warlord Uruku. Uruku crowned himself as Lugal Dezahl I and established a new Denguil Empire. Over the next few centuries, the new, aggressive philosophy of Denguil came into conflict with the peace-loving ideals of Iscandarian culture. Soon, battle-lines were drawn. Forming the so-called "Yang Alliance" on the side of Denguil were the Bolaa (now called the Bolar) and Deziliaa (Dezarium) Empires. Forming the equal and opposite "Yin Federation" on the side of Iscandar were the Telezaa (now called Telezart) and Shalbaa (Shalbart) Empires. The agricultural Galmans and insectoid Bimerans (or Bee People) remained neutral as a 20-year Galactic Civil War began. The hive-dwelling Bimerans established a haven on a little-known planet between galaxies. The Galman Exodus fled from Dezarium genocide to establish a new home on Iscandar. Bolaa The destruction was immense, but eventually the war ended. The Yin Federation managed to beat back the Yang Alliance, reducing the Denguil to a primitive existance on Lugal itself. The Bolar were simply forced to retreat to a solar system in the Galactic Core region, although their original homeworld was lost. The Dezarians, who had attempted to exterminate the "inferior" Galmans during the war, were sentenced to banishment, their homeworld warp-shifted into an empty, neighboring universe called the "Galaxy of Light." Guarded by a huge, gaseous nebula, the interdimensional pathway between our universe and the lonely Dezarians' remained an impassible barrier for five millennia. In the years after the war, the "Inward Turning" began. Sickened by the killing and cruelty which they had practiced during the war, the victorious Yin civilizations based on Iscandarian culture withdrew from galactic civilization and concentrated on spritual cleansing. The many colony worlds established by them drifted away from their motherworlds and began to forget their origins. Spaceflight fell into disuse as the Iscandarians and their allies began to explore "inner space." An exception to this rule was the Galman colony on Iscandar. The vigorous, agrarian Galmans, disgusted by what they saw as a cowardly retreat from reality on the part of Iscandarian culture, seceded from Iscandar and established their own unique civilization on Iscandar's twin planet Desraa, renaming it New Galman. 4,000 YEARS AGO: THE GALACTIC DARK AGE The final phase of the Iscandarian "Inward Turning" began as the inhabitants of that world destroyed their spacecraft and became a race of pastoral philosophers and craftsmen. Cut off from trade with Iscandar, the colony on New Galman was forced to adopt harsh measures in order to survive on their unstable planet. Gang warfare broke out as groups competed for scarce water and other resources. A centuries-long period of warfare began as the gangs became tribes. Over time, the Galmans forgot their galactic origins and came to call themselves by a new name: the Gamilons. The Shalbart Empire collapsed as the Wars of Succession splintered the realm. Soon, the colony worlds were left on their own. By the time the house of Guardiana established the Mariposa Throne on their homeworld, Shalbart civilization had been reduced to Bronze Age levels. As sole possessors of the Scrolls of the Ancients, the Royal Family began a program of selective breeding and spiritual discipline that, in time, lead to the flowering of their immense psychic powers. The colony worlds were left to make it on their own. Eventually, memories of the Shalbart and their power coalesced into legends of godlike royalty with weapons and tools beyond human comprehension. These legends became a religion known as Guardianity, based on the worship of the Goddess, "Queen Guardiana." The Telezart retained a small local presence in their solar system, with some space travel and a leisure-based civilization based on antimatter-powered technology, but were gradually reduced to a pre-industrial existence. On Earth, recorded history began.This month we continue to investigate the history of all the worlds in the galaxy, as envisioned by the collective minds of "The Iscandar Project." 2000 YEARS AGO On Gamilon, the fire-worshipping religion of Kabriil Minoxas Gamilaa took hold. Clan warfare raged across the grassy plains. For the next two millennia, feudalism and barbarism alternated on the planet. On Earth, the Christian religion began to spread. Historical Essays: Robotech Timeline 1999 C.E. to 2120 C.E. A History of the Marduk Empire Protoculutre, a People, an Empire, a Culture A History of the Varauta Empire and the Protodevlin The Transient War 2057 C.E. The 4th Robotech War 2063 C.E. to 2070 C.E. The United Planetary Council The United Terran Government Deep Space Colonization and the Terran Confederation Malachite Cavanaugh Sentinels Wars 2070 C.E. to 2078 C.E. United Nations Alliance UNF-Kabarra War 2085 C.E. Ad-Human Project 2055 C.E. to 2080 C.E. The Galactic Imperium Schism War 2085 C.E. to 2095 C.E. The Robotech Defense Force Robotech Defense Force Space Navy Robotech Defense Force Navy Robotech Defense Force Air Force Robotech Defense Force Army Robotech Defense Force Special Space Services Robotech Defense Force Planetary Guard Remarks on the making of the Historical Essays On New Bolar, a vigorous young feudal culture arose. 300 YEARS AGO/AD 1900: THE AGE OF REDISCOVERY Steam technology lead an Industrial Revolution on New Bolar. After a series of strong seismic events, a perfectly-preserved ancient city was discovered by the seaside on Iscandar. The discoverer of the city was a young woman named Starsha. Within the city, Starsha found a great disembodied intelligence that claimed to be the Spirit of Iscandar. Starsha willingly offered to join herself with the Spirit, which accepted. Instantly, Starsha was transformed into the living embodiment of the ancient collective intelligence of the planet itself. At her command, the ancient city rose from the sea bed, gleaming and crystalline. From the city, named Mother Town, Starsha began a peaceful revolution that once again awakened the curiosity and creative spirit of the Iscandarian people. Soon, a full-scale renaissance began, and in time more and more of the Ancients' fantastic technology was revealed. The cities of Iscandar flourished as knowledge once again spread across the planet. Starsha, now immensely wise, was crowned Queen Starsha I by a worshipping populace. Space travel began again as Iscandarium and Wave-Motion technology was rediscovered. Exploratory probes were sent to many solar systems, including that of Earth. On Gamilon, Clan Desslar began consolidating the other clans into one centralized culture, based on the two recently-discovered Galman Codexes. Clan Talan swore eternal fealty to Clan Desslar. Telezart On Telezart, a woman named Trelaina discovered the Heart of Telezart, and joined her spirit to it in order to gain its wisdom and power. AD 1923 Queen Starsha gave birth to a daughter named Sasha. AD 1924 Sasha reached adulthood. As a side-effect of her mother's power, Sasha, too was one with the life-energy of the planet. AD 1950 On Iscandar, the House of Starsha united all of Iscandar under one government. Technology reached pre-collapse levels. Genetic research began. The final secrets of the Ancients began to be revealed. The Cosmo DNA was discovered beneath the central tower. Sasha had a daughter named Astra, who also matured in one year. An Iscandarian space probe was captured by the forces of Clan Desslar. Desslar technicians began reverse-engineering its fantastic technology. Using this new knowledge to their advantage, the Desslar Clan led a rebellion against the planetwide religious dictatorship. A century of Gamilon Holy Wars began, wars which would lead the Gamilon people from swords and axes to nuclear bombs. On Shalbart, the Vaults of Yesterday were discovered. Study of the Ancients and their technology began. On Dezarium, an exploratory party reached the central core of the artificial planet and discovered the Crystal City. The Spirit of Dezarium possessed the leader of the expedition, a man named Skaldart, and drove him to conquer the world in a few years' time. Under Leader Skaldart, an Industrial Revolution began. Bolar scientists developed an original space drive based upon artificially-created black holes. Soon, a Bolar Federation began to gather the scattered worlds of the Galactic Core into a single political entity. AD 2000 World War III all but destroys Earth civilization. A painful recovery begins. On Iscandar, Queen Starsha I dies. Sasha I assumes the Crystal Throne. The House of Lugal Dezahl discovers the ancient Lugal Space Fortress on Denguil. An Industrial Revolution began as its neutrino-based technologies were deciphered. AD 2001 Starsha II born to Queen Sasha I. AD 2020 The Gamilon Holy Wars ended, and a Hegemony War began between the Holy Gamilon Army and the Clans. Desslar, leader of Clan Desslar attacked and, with the aid of Clan Talan, defeated the Holy Gamilon Army. Seeking to consolidate his power, he declared himself Emperor, but was assassinated by religious fanatics. To prevent more civil war, his ten-year-old son Desslar II declared his alliance with the Holy Army and created a joint government with them. In return for their support, Desslar II proclaimed his devotion to the dogma of the Holy Church (including its prophesies). The first Gamilon spacefleets were launched. AD 2025 Beemera Gamilum and the Gamilum-based "Desslar" drive were discovered, named for the new leader. The first Gamilon space probes visited Earth. Gamilon probes reached Beemera, Balan, Berth, and other worlds. Desslar III was born and named successor to the leadership of Clan Desslar. AD 2033 Gamilon began a period of violent seismic activity. The outer crust became dangerously unstable. The inner crust was quickly colonized despite its unsuitable climate. The first Hanging Cities were built. The upheavals created panic among the populace, and the Church used this as an excuse to whip the people into a frenzy. The belief in the coming end of the world began to spread, and soon most Gamilons were convinced that their world was to be destroyed by the Army of the Dark Star, as foretold in ancient prophesies. AD 2040 Gamilon's seismic activity worsened. The High Priests announced that the prophesies were being fulfilled and that Gamilon would be destroyed if the Dark Star was not rendered lifeless. Capitalizing on chaos, Desslar II agreed to support the Church's pronouncements if the High Priests would anoint him King. They agreed, and the Holy Kingdom of Gamilon was created. Desslar was crowned, and, as his first official act, he declared a Holy War on the Dark Star, a small planet on the fringe of the Sky Spiral known to its inhabitants as Earth. Royal Gamilon forces attacked and occupied the planet Balan. A major logistics base, including an orbiting artificial sun, was constructed. In protest, Iscandar established an impenetrable barrier around itself and broke all ties to Gamilon. Shocked by this withdrawal by the inhabitants of the Holy Planet, the High Priests ordered the acceleration of the Dark Star War. Royal Gamilon forces also occupied Beemera. AD 2041 Royal Gamilon forces began occupation of Earth's Solar System. An advance base on Pluto was built. Other bases on Titan and in Jupiter's cloud belts were established. Probes sent from Earth were destroyed. Alarmed at the activity on the frontier of the Solar System, Earth began full-scale research into space travel. THE FIRST SPACE WAR: In a surprise attack, missiles from Pluto base smashed Earth's space installations. No declaration of war or other contact between Gamilon and Earth was made. Earth's spacelift capability was destroyed. Gamilon ground forces occupied Titan and all planetary bodies outside Mars' orbit. Human populations were ruthlessly exterminated. Asteroid bombardments reduced Earth's civilization to late 20th Century levels. On Gamilon, King Desslar II announced the "defeat" of the Dark Star. Gamilon abandoned its bases in the Solar System. AD 2045 Hardliners took over Earth's United Nations, establishing a worldwide military dictatorship. All of Earth was militarized. Alexander Wildstar moved his family to Great Island, Okinawa, and took work in the new shipyards there. A 50-year struggle to rebuild the planet began. On Gamilon, Desslar II died, and Desslar III ascended to the throne. Gamilon began a hundred-year program of empire-building. AD 2069 On Earth, spaceflight resumed.Robotech Timeline (1945 C.E. -2100 C.E.) Dates are certain, in general, to the lowest significant digit. For example: 12000 B.C.E. is known to within 500 years. May, 2010 is known to within 15 days. The religiously neutral `C.E.' and `B.C.E.' have been used in the Terran calendars, following the practice in current historical and archeological circles. The dates correspond exactly to the conventional `A.D.' and `B.C.' systems, respectively. Aug, 1945 Nuclear weapons used in actual combat on Earth. Jul, 1969 Neil Armstrong, of Apollo 11, is first man to walk on Moon. Apr, 1981 Maiden flight of Space Shuttle Columbia. Feb 27, 1996 Space Station Freedom appears in satellite orbit. Feb 1996 World War III. No nuclear weapons are used, but several chemical and biological weapons are tested. WWIII continues until July 1999. Dec, 1996 First introduction of power armor in the US, CIS and Japanese forces. Jan, 1998 Experimental nuclear fusion reactor at Princeton achieves break-even point. Feb, 1999 Zor killed by an Invid ambush on a seeding mission. Macross is sent to Earth. Invid closing on Imperial core systems. Zor's defection activates a Nous-gran'diel (Tirolian genetically enhanced assassin) with orders to kill Zor. (574300 I.C.) Jul, 1999 A colossal meteorite impacts with Earth, coming to rest on South Atalia Island. Investigation reveals that it is an alien spacecraft. It is code-named ASS-1 (Alien Star Ship-1). Public announcements are that an asteroid 3 km in diameter, composed of great quantities of metal, impacted with Earth. The matter is treated as top secret until the chaos and confusion are brought under control. What begins as an emergency meeting between the heads of the US and CIS becomes an assembly of all nations. Aug, 1999 UN Investigating Teams organized. Precise, accurate, minute investigation of ASS-1 begins. South Atalia Island designated UN sphere of jurisdiction. Sep, 1999 Robotech Masters authorize Dolza to use 'any means necessary' to recapture Zor's Fortress. (574800 I.C.) Dec, 1999 According to first report of the study of ASS-1, it is discovered that the alien spacecraft is a warship, and its crew are fully five times the size of human beings. Terrified by the all too real prospect of invasion from deep space, a project is begun to unite Earth into one nation. Mar, 2000 Otech Corporation, a research organization analyzing the alien technology, is established through joint Japanese-US-CIS-German-English-French collaboration. Apr, 2000 Development of weapons systems for use in combat against the giants begins. Jun, 2000 Aliens' existence formally announced (excepting the fact of their size, which is kept top secret). Following this, framing plan for United Earth Government officially proclaimed. Jul, 2000 Outbreak of conflict in the Middle East. The disputes, rebellions and civil wars frequently occurring hereafter in various parts of the world, coupled with World War III, later came to be known (somewhat inaccurately) as the Global Civil War. Oct, 2000 Construction of the gigantic permanent Apollo Lunar Base begins in the Sea of Tranquility, later known as Moon Base Luna. A civilian station is also begun on the moon's surface, known as the Advance Lunar Chemical and Engineering station (ALuCE-1). Plans are made (but are never realized) for a second ALuCE base. Jan, 2001 United Earth Government inaugurated. Founding Prime Minister, Harlan J Niven. United Earth Forces established. Feb, 2001 Repair and remodeling of ASS-1 for use as main battleship of United Earth Forces begins, with Otec Corporation as heart of project. ASS-1 renamed SDF-1 (Super Dimensional Fortress-1) "Macross", the apparent name of the vessel in the language of its original owners. Estimated date of launch: May, 2006. Much of Earth's industrial economy is diverted to the space effort. Mar, 2001 Announcement of the discovery of a large number of major material science advances by Otech. May, 2001 Construction of giant space manufacturing station begins at L-5, in Lunar orbit. Jul, 2001 Construction of a permanent base on Mars, named Sara, begins. Civilians begin to immigrate to South Atalia Island, to work on repair of SDF-1. South Atalia Island renamed Macross Island. Aug, 2001 Theory of SDF-1's thermonuclear Reflex system explained. Reflex Engines still a mystery. Sep, 2001 The "Destroid System," ground-combat anti-giant weaponry, begins trial production. Nov, 2001 Theory of firing system for SDF-1's main cannon explained. Feb, 2002 Tentative plan introduced for variable all-purpose combat system for use against the giants. Mar, 2002 Grand Cannon Theory finished. May, 2002 Construction of United Earth Military Anti-Stellar-Warfare Headquarters begins, in Alaska. On the same site, Grand Cannon No. 1 is begun. Jul, 2002 First Battle for Macross Island fought against the Anti-Unification Forces. Nov, 2002 First successful test of an Earth-made protoculture Reflex plant, at Otech Corporation. What is known of the principles behind protoculture is kept top secret. Apr, 2003 Construction of Armored Series of space carriers begins, as well as space destroyers, at the L-5 manufacturing station. Nov, 2003 In a factory beneath Apollo Lunar Base, using feedback from repair work on SDF-1, construction begins on SDF-2, a massive space battleship purely of terrestrial design. Mar, 2004 Construction on Grand Cannon No. 2 begins in the Australian Autonomous Region. Sep, 2004 Super miniaturized protoculture power-plant finished by Otech. Understanding of alien technologies minimal but sufficient to adapt systems on SDF-1 to Terran weaponry and mechanisms. Oct, 2004 Grand Cannon No. 3 planned in South America, in the Brazil Autonomous Region. Nov, 2004 Increases in defense expenses for the SDF-1 Restoration Project cause deterioration of world economy, forcing drastic delays in the restoration. Jan, 2005 Rioting breaks out in Kazakhstan, Central Asia Autonomous Region. The Second Battle for Macross Island is fought. Mar, 2005 The first Oberth-class Space Destroyer is commissioned. Apr, 2005 Harlan J Niven, Founding Prime Minister of the United Earth Government, is assassinated. His successor is Robert A. Rhysling. Jul, 2005 Frequent occurrences of guerrilla warfare all over America. Aug, 2005 Withdrawal from Mars Base after threat of destruction by the Anti-Unification League. Sep, 2005 To inaugurate the Anti-Unification League's Space Force, the third Oberth-class Space Destroyer to be commissioned is hijacked and, in that raid, the return fleet from Mars is destroyed. A UEG Space Destroyer quickly tracks down and destroys the rogue ship. Nov, 2005 In a retaliatory attack, the UEG's Grand Cannon No. 2 is destroyed during construction in Australia. Efforts moved to Grand Cannon No. 3 in Brazil. Dec, 2005 The giant semi-submersible aircraft carrier Prometheus, CVS-101 (later designated simply as "assault carrier"), is commissioned, for Robotic Technology Mechanism use. Jan, 2006 First recorded usage of the words "Robotech Mecha" as an abbreviation of Robotic Technology Mechanism. Mar, 2006 Grand Cannon No. 4 planned in the Lunar North Polar Region. Apr, 2006 The gigantic assault landing ship Daedalus, SLV-111, is commissioned. May, 2006 Outbreak of the Third Battle for Macross Island. Jun, 2006 Decision made to develop the MBR-04 series of Destroids. Oct, 2006 In the Central Russia Administrative Region, the Anti-Unification League Army uses tactical nuclear weapons to annihilate St. Petersburg. Nov, 2006 Battle for Macross Island ends. Jan, 2007 Global Civil War concluded. Training Center for crew of SDF-1 established on Macross Island. Mar, 2007 The VF-X1, prototype of the variable-combat machines, begins flight testing. May, 2007 Stationing of Destroids aboard the SLV-111 Daedalus begins. Jul, 2007 Grand Cannon No. 5 planned in the Victorian Autonomous Region, Africa. Sep, 2007 MBR-04 mk IV Destroid Tomahawk enters service. Oct, 2007 Testing of the VF-X1's usefulness in space begins. Mar, 2008 Decision made to formally introduce the VF-X1. Mass production of the VF-1 series begins. Variable Fighter series code-named "Valkyries". First recorded usage of the words "Veritech Mecha" as an abbreviation of Variable Technology Mechanism. May, 2008 Space Carrier ARMD-1 and ARMD-2 commissioned. Oct, 2008 ARMD-3 and ARMD-10 commissioned. ARMD-10 is a new design, specialized (unlike the others) for Valkyrie Veritechs. Feb, 2009 HWR-00 mk I Destroid Monster enters service. Mar, 2009 VF-1 series begins deployment for actual combat. (However, usage is limited to aircraft configuration only, for reasons of internal security.) . ARMD-4 and ARMD-5 commissioned. ADR-04 mk X Destroid Defender enters service. Jun 23-30, 2009 Launching ceremonies for SDF-1 Macross scheduled. Jun 27, 2009 A Zentraedi fleet, commanded by Breetai, arrives in solar System. Outbreak of First Robotech War between Earth and the Zentraedi. ARMD-01, -02, -03 and -10, as well as four Oberth-class Space Destroyers, are destroyed in the initial battle. Macross makes a serious error in Fold navigation, sending it, without the Fold system, to Pluto's orbit. Jul, 2009 ARMD carrier production resumes. City completed within Macross. Jul 22, 2009 Macross Transformation. Aug, 2009 ARMD-6 commissioned. SDR-04 mk XII Destroid Phalanx enters service. Sep 14, 2009 Macross engages in the Battle of Saturn's Rings. Daedalus Maneuver first used. Oct, 2009 ARMD-7 commissioned. Jan, 2010 ARMD-8 commissioned. Feb 9, 2010 Macross' main engines sabotaged. Feb 12, 2010 Macross engages in Battle of Mars Base. Mars Base Sara is destroyed in the battle. Apr, 2010 Macross shipboard TV station begins broadcasting. May 2010 First Officer Lisa Hayes and several pilots are captured by the Zentraedi, and are interrogated by Dolza, the Zentraedi Supreme Commander. The officers manage to escape back to the SDF-1. At the same time as they are rescued, three Zentraedi spies infiltrate the SDF-1. Jun 12, 2010 Macross returns to Earth. Captain Gloval reports his experiences to the General Staff. Jun 25, 2010 Khyron launches an unauthorized attack on the SDF-1, sitting in the Pacific Ocean. Jul 28, 2010 During an attack by Zentraedi starships on the SDF-1 in Earth's atmosphere, Toronto and much of the surrounding countryside is destroyed when Macross' omnidirectional barrier overloads. Breetai given command of the Imperial "Ado" class fleet. Aug 14, 2010 Macross, under orders to sortie away from Earth, once again leaves Earth's atmosphere. Zentraedi spies return to their fleet, and report their findings. Zentraedi soldiers begin to be contaminated by culture. Nov, 2010 Grand Cannon No. 1 completed in Alaska. Feb 7, 2011 The film "Zhao Bai Lung" (Small White Dragon) premieres. Apr 13, 2011 The Zentraedi launch a major assault against the SDF-1, taking advantage of the Daedalus attack. Macross City is badly damaged in the fighting, though the Zentraedi are beaten back. Zentraedi begin seeking refuge aboard Macross. May 29, 2011 The interstellar wedding of the human Maximillian Sterling and the Zentraedi Miriya Parino is broadcast. Jun 18, 2011 A peace agreement is reached between Macross and Breetai's fleet. Dolza's Grand Fleet arrives in solar system, leaving the Tirolian Empire virtually undefended. Earth is heavily bombarded from orbit. Dolza's fleet annihilated through Operation "Lynn Minmei". Surface battle begins. Jul, 2011 First Robotech War ends. Atmospheric purification operation executed. Nov, 2011 United Earth Government reestablished. Education and micronization of Zentraedi begins. May, 2012 Construction of New Macross City well underway. Restoration of Nature Project begins. Jun, 2012 Construction begins anew on SDF-2, now christened "Odyssey," at New Macross, the ship having been transferred from Apollo Lunar Base. First mixed-breed birth, to Max and Miriya Sterling. Nov, 2012 UEG appropriates funds for the development of new classes of Veritechs, Destroids, and combat spacecraft. Dec, 2012 Repairs to Breetai's ship are completed, and it is recommissioned as the flagship of the New United Forces. Percentage of Zentraedi converted to Micronians exceeds 50%. Aug, 2013 Rioting by Zentraedi the world over begins occurring. Patrols begin for sake of maintaining public law and order. Test of first Alpha prototype fails. Sep, 2013 Study of plan for project for voyage to Robotech Masters' home-world begins. Oct, 2013 Armed resistance by Zentraedi breaks out. Operation to seize Factory Satellite begins. Robotech Masters depart for Earth. Nov, 2013 Factory Satellite arrives at Earth, soon breaking down. Extensive repairs will be needed for even partial function of the facility. Factory Satellite is renamed Space Station Liberty. Zentraedi attack on New Detroit leads to the capture of a sizing chamber. Khyron's group goes into action. The Lynn Minmei hostage operation. Dec 24, 2013 Khyron captures a Protoculture Generator. Jan 8, 2014 Battle for New Macross City. SDF-1 and -2 are destroyed. Plans for pioneer mission to Tirol are made public. Feb, 2014 Several Nations declare independence of the UEG. Tornado transformable combat Cycle concept proposed. Mar, 2014 Zentraedi Control Zone is defined. RDF surrounds the Zone with troops and tries to minimize the Zentraedi threat. Skull squadron liberates Brazilian Grand Cannon. In retaliation for the Tornado concept, Southern Cross Army begins to develop its own Veritech motorcycles. Apr, 2014 Tornado prototype judged too bulky. Hargun concept proposed. May, 2014 XDF-1 test fails. Crew killed. Jun, 2014 VF-4A Lightning enters service in limited numbers. Jul, 2014 Problems with Tornado's IC engine. Temporary routing of Protoculture generator to power cycle-mode approved. Aug, 2014 XDF-2 test fails. Crew reported as missing, presumed dead. Oct, 2014 Tornado prototype destroyed in freak accident. Sabotage suspected. Dec, 2014 Tristar-class light cruisers enter service. Jan, 2015 First Tokugawa-class battlecarrier commissioned. Feb, 2015 Army of the Southern Cross is formally established. Construction of the Monument City Southern Cross Headquarters is begun. SCA petitions the UEG to drop the failed Tornado prototype in favor of the proposed Hargun series; the petition is granted. Banshee-class escorts enter service. Mar, 2015 VF-X-5 Alpha pilotless prototype completed and tested. Apr, 2015 VHT-1 Veritech Hovertank enters service. May, 2015 Breetai's flagship, the last operational Zentraedi vessel remaining in Earth space, is decommissioned, and its parts form the core of the new SDF-3, now being designed at the Robotech Factory Satellite. Aug, 2015 EBSIS captures a Protoculture generator. Soviets begin to produce their own mecha. Battle-class heavy destroyers enter service. Sep 3, 2015 Viking squadron launches a retaliatory strike against EBSIS, destroying Protoculture generator. Kat Collen is captured by the EBSIS and held as a spy. Jan, 2016 More nations declare independence of UEG. Zentraedi uprisings increase in severity. Mar 5-19, 2016 Zentraedi uprisings reach their climax. Mar 14, 2016 CVS-107 Chronos sunk. Apr, 2016 Zentraedi warship appears in Jupiter Orbit. Viking squadron disables it but is lost in action - Katriana Austin is the sole survivor, as she had been scrubbed from the mission because of her pregnancy. May, 2016 SF-6 Vulture space fighter enters service. May, 2017 VAF-6A Alpha fighter enters production. Oct, 2017 Development of the new Destroids begins. First Hargun prototype completed. Development delayed due to REF priority. Aug, 2018 Command staff of the SDF-3 selected, and the ship's construction is begun. Apr, 2019 ADR-10 mk I Catapult enters service. May, 2019 CVS-111 Pluto transferred to the Southern Cross Navy. Apr, 2021 MBR-09 mk II Gladiator enters service. Jul, 2021 Z1 REF Zentraedi Battle Pod enters service. Nov, 2021 Z2 REF Zentraedi Officer's Pod enters service. Dec, 2021 MBR-10 mk II Excalibur enters service. 2022-2023 Troops for REF are selected. Ultimately, including troops, ships' crews, reserves, support, and dependents, 210,000 humans and 23,000 micronized Zentraedi will make the journey to Tirol. Mar, 2022 SDR-10 mk II Shark enters service. Dec, 2022 VAF-6 Alpha and YBF-9 Beta docking first tested with mixed success by pilots Max Sterling and Karen Penn. Invid invade Tirol, conquering it swiftly. Hunters are wed. SDF-3 departs for Tirol. Southern Cross takes possession of all RDF bases and facilities. Apollo Lunar base is redesignated Moon Base Luna. The Factory Satellite (aka SS Liberty) folds one final time to the asteroid belt, to serve as a hyperspace relay station to the fleet. 2023-2028 (Earth) Southern Cross Battloids and AJACS are developed. Jan, 2023 (Fleet) REF arrives in the Valivarre system and begins to liberate Tirol from the Invid. Mar 3, 2023 (Fleet) Scott Bernard born on Tirol. Jul, 2023 (Fleet) Tiresia Base is completed and staffed by REF troops. Massive relief effort for the Tirolian citizenry begins. Oct, 2023 (Earth) CVS-103 Vulcan transferred to the Southern Cross Navy. Jan, 2024 (Fleet) Sentinels' ship Farrago arrives at Tirol. After heated debate, much of the REF splits off from Tirol and joins the Sentinels. Mar, 2024 (Earth) MODAT conceived as a next-generation Hargun. May, 2024 (Earth) Logan enters service as the premier Southern Cross light Veritech fighter. Apr, 2025 (Fleet) Karbarra is liberated. Jun, 2025 (Earth) Harguns enter service with the Southern Cross. Sep, 2025 (Fleet) Praxian campaign begins. Jun, 2026 (Earth) MODAT 1 completed. Weapon system enhanced. Hargun system successful and in production at Tokyo facilities, slowing MODAT development. Dec, 2026 (Fleet) Praxis liberated. Sentinels proceed to Garuda. (Earth) MODATs 2, 3, 4, and 5 built as variant prototypes. May, 2027 (Earth) Space Harguns enter service with the Southern Cross' Cosmic Unit. Nov, 2027 (Fleet) Garuda is liberated. Many soldiers breathe Garudan air, forcing the Sentinels to delay while the soldiers receive treatment. Jan, 2028 (Fleet) Garfish-class destroyers enter service with REF. Jun, 2028 (Fleet) Sentinels arrive at Haydon IV. Jan, 2029 (Earth) Robotech Masters arrive and attack Moon Base Luna. (Earth) One of the Masters' motherships tries to steal the EVE memory core by inserting a clone simulagent of a Southern Cross soldier, B.D. Andrews, who is assigned to the Robotech Research Center in charge of the EVE computer. Todd Harris shot to death by B.D. Andrews' forces, after passing the MODAT 5 to his civilian friend Mark Landry. The simulagent begins transmitting the contents of the computer core to an abandoned Earth satellite, to be intercepted by the Robotech Masters. Mark Landry attempts to expose the Andrews' simulagent with the help of EVE. Threatened by a minister in the Earth Government, the simulagent stages a coup in Japan, only to be killed by Landry. Feb, 2029 (Earth) EVE core transferred to 13th AVAC base as per Emerson's orders. Mar, 2029 (Earth) Anatole Leonard becomes Field Marshall. Southern Cross strengthens its forces, anticipating a new invasion. The previous incident is kept a tight secret, although rumors of the prior attack abound. (Fleet) Haydon IV liberated. Sentinels proceed to Spheris. Apr, 2029 (Earth) Second Robotech War begins when the Robotech Masters descend en masse on Earth and destroy Earth's satellite network. Contact with Space Station Liberty is cut off. Jun, 2029 (Earth) Contact with Space Station Liberty re-established. Message is sent to the REF requesting assistance in defending the homeworld. Jul, 2029 (Earth) A Tirolian system battleship descends to Earth to excavate the ruins of the SDF-1. The ship is discovered by a patrol of the 15th ATAC. After a soldier is taken prisoner by the Masters, the 15th launches an unauthorized rescue attempt, which turns into a full assault when Southern Cross reinforcements arrive. The prisoner is rescued, and the alien ship is driven from the surface. Aug, 2029 (Earth) First Robotech Master flagship is downed by the 15th ATAC. 15th ATAC penetrates downed flagship on a recon mission. Garland series enters production. Sept, 2029 (Earth) Downed Robotech Master flagship docks with another mothership, and the two lift free of Earth. Zor Prime is captured by the Southern Cross. (Fleet) Carpenter leaves in Hannibal for Earth. Edwards makes a secret pact with the Regent. MBR-12 Destroid Condor enters service with the REF. Oct, 2029 (Earth) Hannibal arrives at Earth and is destroyed, taking a Robotech Master mothership with it. Carpenter warns Leonard that he can expect no more aid from the REF at this time. (Fleet) Spheris is liberated. Mar, 2030 (Earth) Earth launches first major offensive against the Robotech Masters. It is quickly defeated and the survivors are sent to refurbish ALuCE-1 as a fall-back position. Apr, 2030 (Earth) Mission from Earth to relieve ALuCE-1 is ambushed by the Robotech Masters, and escapes with the aid of the returning troops from the moon. (Fleet) Peryton is liberated; its 'curse' broken. Sentinels decide to split up. Wolff, Hayes-Hunter, Exedore, and the Sterlings lead a portion of the fleet back to Tirol; the rest proceed to Optera under Richard Hunter. Breetai discovers Edwards' treachery and is ordered arrested by Edwards. Breetai and his Zentraedi loyalists steal the battle carrier Valivarre and go into hiding. Remaining Sentinels begin Opteran campaign. The Regent arrives secretly on Tirol, and is assassinated by Edwards. Ikazuchi-class cruisers enter service with REF. May, 2030 (Earth) Emerson leads expedition to reinforce Moon Base Luna. His fleet is attacked en route by a Tirolian system battleship and several destroyers, but manages to defeat the alien battlegroup and deliver the troops and supplies to the base. (Fleet) Message arrives on Tirol from Space Station Liberty, requesting help from the REF to fight the Masters. The Plenipotentiary Council, at Edwards' and Admiral Hayes-Hunter's urging, orders a relief expedition be sent as soon as possible. Edwards recruits the ships and troops mostly from the group that has just returned from the Sentinels' expedition on Peryton, keeping his own loyalist troops close-by. Marcus Antonius leaves for Earth, with the 3rd Planetary Corps and the 5th REF Air Force and a large flotilla of destroyers and escorts to assist the Southern Cross' defense of Earth. Colonel John Wolff is among the departing troops. Soon after the relief group's departure, Edwards stages a coup on Tirol and holds the Plenipotentiary Council and the General Staff hostage. Breetai returns and attempts a rescue mission, and is fatally wounded in the attempt. Jul, 2030 (Earth) Relief Group arrives at Earth and links up with fleets from Liberty, Earth, and the Moon for a massive offensive against the Robotech Masters. 15th ATAC is inserted into the Masters' flagship again. Zor Prime rebels against the Masters, and destroys the power core of the flagship. The Masters evacuate the vessel before it is destroyed, and transfer their flag to another mothership. Strike Garland enters production. Aug, 2030 (Earth) Robotech Masters launch a all-out offensive against the Earth. Emerson is captured. 15th ATAC agrees to a prisoner transfer aboard the flagship. The Robotech Masters break the truce and Emerson is killed in the ensuing fighting. (Fleet) Optera is captured. Aug 8, 2030 (Earth) Robotech Masters' flagship destroyed over the ruins of the SDF-1. The Flower of Life grows readily all over Earth. Much of the fighting dies out, but hostilities continue for nearly another year. Nov, 2030 (Fleet) The Sentinels and the Opteran Expedition return to Tirol Thanks to a betrayal by Edwards' most senior aide, Lieutenant General Horace Peckenham, the codes for Tirol's automatic defense systems are overridden, and the defenses are disabled. The combined loyalists rout Edwards' forces. Edwards is killed. The Tirolian shipyards are destroyed in the fighting, damaging the ships on the building-ways and leaving the REF without naval construction capacity. The REF enters into negotiation with the Sentinels, especially the Karbarrans, and makes plans to replace the vessels sent to Earth with Wolff with their new battlefortress, cruiser, and destroyer designs. Plenipotentiary Council and REF are asked by Tirol's citizenry to administrate their world. Dec, 2030 (Earth) EBSIS is the dominant world power, and adopts a hostile stance toward the UEG. Concerned with the depleted state of the Southern Cross forces on Earth, REF commanders from the Relief Group establish six REF bases to defend Earth from a possible Invid invasion. REF Relief Group leaders establish close ties to the formidable Southern Cross presence still on the moon, at Luna and ALuCE-1. Feb, 2031 (Earth) REF Relief Group commanders decide to re-establish Mars Base as well as setting up supply stations throughout the solar system for fall-back procedures. Mar, 2032 (Fleet) Cyclone enters mass production. Apr, 2033 (Earth) Marcus Antonius, loaded with the Tirolian refugees and led by the 15th ATAC, folds out of Earth-space for Tirol. The ship is scrapped on Tirol because of damage caused by the malfunctioning fold system. May 13, 2033 (Earth) EBSIS launches preemptive strike against Germany. Passau is destroyed. Second Global Civil War begins. May 15, 2033 (Earth) Invid arrive, destroying both UEG and EBSIS. Moon bases are cut off from Earth. Second Global Civil War ends. Invid occupation begins. Sep, 2033 (Earth) Invid forces rout last Southern Cross regulars. Jun, 2034 (Fleet) Karbarran shipyards are retooled and begin to construct warships for the REF. Izumo-class battlefortresses enter service with the REF. Mar, 2035 (Fleet) Fleet construction underway. Galaxy-wide mop-up operation against the Regent's remaining outposts commences. Oct, 2035 (Fleet) Shadow device is conceived. May, 2037 (Earth) Resistance movement gains much strength in North America and Europe. Oct 15, 2039 (Earth) Driven to desperation because of the failure of the REF to return, a coalition of North American resistance groups and troops from ALuCE-1 joint attack on Reflex Point. Invid succeed in defending the hive, and in subsequent months, resistance in the Americas is completely crushed for the foreseeable future. Lancer crashes to Earth, and is rescued by Carla from sympathizers. Invid pull many troops from Europe to deal with the threat to Reflex Point, giving Saxony relief from Invid reprisals. Traditional date for beginning of Third Robotech War. Jul, 2040 (Earth) Saxony begins intense but clandestine militarization and industrialization program. Jun, 2041 (Fleet) Battle of Kappa Pontis 4. Valiant severely damaged, but is saved by the fighters, under Michael Austin. Sep, 2041 (Fleet) The cruiser Redoutable is destroyed over Celis 3. Reports later indicate that the Invid are using the survivors for biological warfare experiments. Feb, 2042 (Fleet) In preparation for the upcoming missions to Earth, the REF's 7th Marine Division, with 6000 men and 2000 Veritechs, is dispatched to establish an advance attack base in South America, code-named 'Point K'. Apr, 2042 (Earth) Point K established by the 7th Marine Division. Aug, 2042 (Fleet) Mars Fleet leaves for Earth, lead by Valiant and De Ruyter. Sep, 2042 (Earth) Invid troops mass in South America and successfully destroy Point K. Sep 14, 2042 (Earth) Mars Fleet arrives at Earth and is destroyed to the last ship. Survivors join the resistance. Nov, 2042 (Fleet) Shadowdrones perfected and added to arsenal. Shadow devices installed on Alphas, Betas and spacecraft. Jan, 2043 (Earth) Colonel Johnathan Wolff dies. Invid attack and destroy Soldiertown soon after. Apr, 2043 (Earth) Invid simulagent, Ariel, is transmutated, and is inserted into Scott Bernard's resistance band near the ruins of Point K. July, 2043 (Earth) Sera and Corg are transmutated. (Fleet) VF-X-11 undergoes testing Feb, 2044 (Earth) Scott Bernard's resistance band finds the city of Denver, which has been covered in ice. Jun, 2044 (Fleet) VF-11 enters limited service. July 18, 2044 (Earth) Final attack on Reflex Point. Invid leave Earth, leaving behind some of their contingent. August, 2044 (Earth) Conclusion of the Third Robotech War Reconstruction of both urban centers and the environment begin. Jan, 2045 (Earth) EBSIS re-established and absorbs all of Europe and the former Soviet Union. March, 2045 (Earth) UEG attempts to re-assert control and sets up a capital in the ruins of Buenos Aires and manages to recruit the mercs and freedom fighters in the local area. Neasian Combine forms out of the ruins of Tokyo. May, 2045 (Earth) Neasian Combine establishes outposts in China and Australia and adds them to her sphere of political influence. REF attempts to regain control of Earth and begins deconstructing hives in North America and begins reconstruction of New York, Macross, and Monument Cities. Sept, 2045 (Asteroid belt in Sol) Factory Satellite appears in asteroid belt. REF dispatches several vessels to investigate. Satellite discovered to be G-95 Super Factory Satellite. Oct, 2045 (Asteroid belt in Sol) G-95 Super Factory revitalization begins (Earth) EBSIS extends sphere of influence into the Indian sub-continent. REF joins the UEG forces in North America. Dec, 2045 (Earth) EBSIS attempts a first strike against UEG forces in New York City. UEG orders a full-counter offensive and lands forces in Europe and England. Jan, 2046 (Earth) Western Europe firmly in UEG hands. EBSIS loses Moscow to UEG offensive and surrenders control to the Neasian Combine. Neasian Combine launches an offensive and drives out the ill-prepared UEG forces. Feb 10, 2046 (Tirol) Tirolian Mercantile Republic formed. March 10, 2046 (Zentran) Following Tirolian lead, the Zentraedi form the Zentraedi Empire. March, 2046 (Fleet) First miniaturized fusion-cell energizer developed for use in most mecha. First anti-matter powerplant developed for the REF. (Earth) UEG conducts simultaneous assaults on Tokyo and Moscow and captures both. Neasian Combine surrender to the UEG. Newport News Shipyards begins operating in Sol System. August 15, 2046 (Earth) United Terran Government constitution drawn up and signed. Robotech Defense Force established as main Terran military force. Sept 2, 2046 (Karbarra) Republic of the Sentinels is formed. Jan, 2047 (Earth) Robotech Research and Development center founded in Macross City Macross City becomes capital of United Terran Government Reconstruction efforts increase dramatically with assistance of Tirolians and spreads to Africa and Eurasia. (Zentran) Zentraedi Empire begins rapid re-armament and development of second-generation weapon systems. March, 2047 (Earth) SDF-03 UES Pioneer defolds in Earthspace with all hands onboard. Refits begin immediately. Jun, 2047 (Earth) United Terran Government approves funding for Human Genome Cloning project. Human population begins dramatic upswing. Eden system discovered and becomes first Terran colony. Terraforming begins on Luna, Mars, and Venus (Tirol) Robotech Elders attempt coup on Tirol and succeed, TMR (Tirolian Mercantile Republic) government flees to Earth. (Earth) RDF forces scrape together a task force to defeat Robotech Elders lead by RAdm Jeffrey R. Spillner. July 19, 2047 (Tirol) RDF Task Force arrives and quickly dispatches Robotech Elder forces and Mothership with minimal losses. Robotech Elders die in combat. TMR government returns and immediately begins development of new mobile suit weapon systems and new fleet vessels. Sept, 2047 (Earth) G-95 Factory Satellite refit completed and renamed Robotech Naval Yard. Reconstruction efforts reach highpoint. Refits begin on surviving ex-REF Naval Vessels as construction of improved Izumo, Ikazuchi, Garfish, Marathon, and Montgolfier designs begins at the Robotech Naval Yard. North American reconstruction completed. VF-11 Thunderbolt enters full production. Nov, 2047 (Earth) VA-3 Invader and VAB-1 Pirate enter full production Construction begins on SDF-04 UES Sentinel. March, 2048 (Earth) Rainbow-class Submersible Carrier begins production. March, 2063 4th Robotech War begins January, 2068 4th Robotech War ends Go to 4th Robotech War Homepages Robotech ® is the property of Harmony Gold. This document is in no way intended to infringe upon their rights. Layout adapted from Robotech Reference Guide Original content by Peter Walker and Aubry Thonon, with Pieter Thomassen Rob Morgenstern. Updated Content by Jeffrey R. Spillner Copyright © 2000, 1999, 1998 Jeffrey R. Spillner Page Last Updated on February 3, 2001 @ 11:00 GMT AD 2075 On Earth, the Underground City Program began. Earth scientists discovered abandoned Gamilon technology on Titan. Using this new technology, Earth rebuilt its shattered cities and spacefleets, and soon a strong Earth Defense Force was in place. Earth fortified the Moon and Mars. On Iscandar, Queen Sasha I died. Astra became the new Queen.AD 2100 On Earth, a new day dawned. Solar System colonization commenced as humanity finally recovered from the First Space War, but the sheer amount of Gamilon hardware discovered in the Solar System shocked Earth leaders. Fearful of a reappearance of the mysterious attackers from space, a unified Earth Defense Command (EDC) was created. Queen Polilla of the House of Gardiana made psychic contact with the living planet Phantom, the oldest living being in the galaxy. Phantom warned her of the coming war between Galman and Bolar, a war in which Shalbart and its legendary ancient weapons would become a coveted prize. The principles of Warp travel were discovered by scientists on Dezarium. The unstable mineral Dezarium was used as a basis for this drive, despite its byproduct of hyperon radiation. The Great Return program to breach the Dark Nebula was begun. On Gamilon, Desslar IV was born. Also born was Sarjant Talan, Mastersson ("prince") of Clan Talan. The young crown prince and the chief-to-be of the Talan clan grew up as friends. On Iscandar, Queen Astra I died. Queen Sasha II ascended to the throne. AD 2119 On Iscandar, Queen Sasha II died giving birth to Starsha III and her twin sister Astra. The Regency Council ruled for 18 months until Starsha III was crowned. The Dark Nebula AD 2121 The Great Return Program succeeded; Dezarium forces escaped from the Galaxy of Light and established bases within the Dark Nebula itself. A chance encounter with a Gamilon space probe lead them to discover the Gamilum-based Warp drive. Leader Skaldart began his expansion into our universe. The Dark Nebula Empire was created as its forces began to penetrate the Galaxy in search of Gamilum. Acting in secret, a young Desslar IV violated religious law and made radio contact with Iscandar, specifically with the now-adult Queen Starsha III. Enchanted by her, he continued their communication. AD 2139 Abraham Avatar was born in Colorado, USA. AD 2150: THE PLAGUE In an attempt to create an immortality gene treatment, geneticists on Iscandar accidentally created a virus that killed on contact. Within days, the once-great civilization of Iscandar perished, its citizens reduced to corpses. Desslar III attempted to send help to Iscandar, but was stopped by the High Priests, who reminded him that Iscandar was a Holy Planet, never to be touched. The King was forced to stand aside as the plague ravaged Iscandar. On Iscandar itself, only a few survived. In a last-ditch effort to save her people, Starsha activated the Ancients' fantastic Cosmo DNA machine, but it was too late. The planet was cleansed of the virus, but only Starsha and her sister were left alive. Heartbroken, Desslar III abdicated in favor of his son, Desslar IV. The High Priests capitalized on the situation and seized power, attempting to kill the young King in the process. Desslar IV escaped, aided by Talan, and assumed the peasant name of Desslok. Planet Gamilon The High Priests imposed a total religious dictatorship across all of Gamilon and declared the end of the monarchy. Taking the destruction of Iscandarian culture as a sign, spacefleets were ordered to Earth's Solar System to resume the Holy War. To feed their coffers, the Church re-introduced feudalism. The Clans were abolished and many of their nobles executed. AD 2151 Accompanied by Talan, Desslok gained a commission in the Gamilon military. He participated in many campaigns and gained the attention of the Commander of Gamilon's Commonwealth Forces, a powerful Lieutenant Colonel named Dommel Lysis. Under Lysis' tutelage, Desslok became a brilliant strategist. The two worked together to pacify Gamilon's many conquered worlds. AD 2159 Striking from Pluto, Gamilon forces attacked Earth across a broad battlefront. This time the match was more even, and EDF forces put up a fierce struggle. The war settled into a near-stalemate as both sides vied for advantage. AD 2165 Stephen Sandor was born in New Sweden, Luna. AD 2169 A baby boy was born to Charles and Beth Wildstar of Great Island (Okinawa). The child was named Alex, an old family name. AD 2171 Stephen Sandor was badly injured in an amusement park accident in which his only sister died. Now a quadruple amputee, the boy was chosen to receive experimental bionic limbs. AD 2177 Adam Avatar (son of Abraham) was born. AD 2179 A second boy is born in the Wildstar family, named Derek. Leslie and Kevin Forrester of Austin, Texas, became parents of a baby girl, Nova Snow Forrester. Marcus Venture, Jr. was born to Marcus and Anna Venture, Brooklyn, New York, USA. AD 2184 Stephen Sandor was commissioned, assigned to the shipyard at Great Island, Japan. AD 2185 Alex Wildstar entered the Earth Defense Academy. General Lysis was assigned as supreme commander of all Gamilon mobile forces. Lysis chose Desslok as his replacement as the head of the Commonwealth Guards and charged him to watch over the Gamilon people in his absence. Moved by this, Desslok revealed his identity as the true King of the Gamilons. Lysis, an old-guard Royalist, swore eternal fealty to Desslok and pledged his armies in any attempt to overthrow the High Priests' brutal reign. With Talan at his side, Desslok began to assemble a cadre of sympathetic officers and former Clan nobles. AD 2189 Alex Wildstar was commissioned, assigned to Cruiser EDS Harrison under Abraham Avatar. There, he met chief engineer Stephen Sandor, and the two became friends. AD 2190 Sandor was transferred to Okinawa Naval Shipyard. Giordi Venture was born. AD 2191 Desslok made his move. Royalist forces moved against key defense and munitions stations of the government on Gamilon. Backed by Lysis' mobile forces, Desslok's army quickly overran the planet and a new Holy Kingdom of Gamilon was declared. The High Priests, who still held the homeworld's highly-religious masses in thrall, threatened a civil war, but Desslok end-ran them by announcing that the High Priests had been in league with the Dark Star all along and had them executed. To prove his piety to the still-faithful people of Gamilon, Desslok vowed to utterly destroy the Dark Star within ten years. To this end, he ordered the Gamilon forces fighting Earth to begin bombarding the planet with asteroids. The ploy worked, and Desslok was named Leader ("Warrior-King") for Life. Desslok's real ambition was to finish off Earth quickly, then, his adoration by the masses secure, to rebuild the long-dead Galman Empire with himself as God-Emperor. A Gamilon Planet Bomb makes Earthfall The first "Planet-Bombs" fell on Earth. Derek Wildstar's parents were killed in the attack on Okinawa, as was Avatar's wife. Derek moved in with Alex, who was reassigned to the shipyard. Alex and Sandor renewed their friendship. As the planet-bombings continued, Earth's productive capacity and population were savaged. Fallout levels grew as the cobalt-seeded bombs rained upon the Earth. After taking the place of his fallen commanding officer in the midst of a battle in Saturnian space, Avatar turned the tables on his attackers and destroyed a Gamilon fleet. EDS Trafalgar limped home as the only survivor of the battle, and Avatar was promoted to Captain. AD 2192 Adam Wildstar entered the Space Academy on Earth. Gamilon forces took Jupiter. A 'Floating Continent' base was established within the giant planet. Avatar lead a squadron against Gamilon-held planetoids in the Inner Belt, destroying all of them in a hellish 2-year-long campaign. The Gamilon forward defense base within Asteroid Icarus was captured and its technology recovered intact for study. Derek Wildstar, Mark Venture, and Nova Forrester graduated from the Academy. The Underground Cities began to fill. Earth's spacefleets were decimated in a showdown with Gamilon forces in trans-Mars space.This month, we conclude the history of the Star Blazers galaxy as conceived by writer Bruce Lewis and the "Iscandar Project." Over the coming months, as an exercise in comparison, we'll examine the same history as written in Japan. We commence near the beginning of the Star Blazers story and run it all the way to the end of the story as currently known. (Spoiler warning: if you haven't seen the entire Star Blazers/Yamato saga yet, you may want to come back to this after you've had that pleasure...) AD 2199 The Star Force marches into destiny October 5: The entire Star Force was assembled and briefed. Installation of the ship's equipment and stores began. Black Tiger Squadron reported for duty. Astra's body was placed on board in a hibernation tube. The Yamato was give the call-sign "Argo," officially commissioned into the EDF as battleship M-21991. October 6: Launch day. The Argo's crew paraded through the city, then boarded the ship. The Gamilon missile was detonated by the Argo's defensive fire at close range, but the ship emerged unscathed and launched into orbit. Destination: Iscandar. October 7: The Argo made her first space warp (episode 4). October 8: Jupiter's floating continent was destroyed in the first firing of the Wave-Motion gun (episode 5). October 10: The Argo stopped at Saturn's moon Titan (episode 6). October 13: The Argo was forced into Pluto's sea by the Gamilon Reflex Gun (episode 7). Alex Wildstar was transported from Pluto to Gamilon. October 15: The Gamilon base on Pluto was destroyed (episode 8). Asteroid ring defense system October 31: The Argo used the asteroid ring as a defensive measure for the first time (episode 9). November 23: The Argo encountered the Desslok Space Mines (episode 11). The Sea of Fire November 30: Captain Avatar collapsed. The Argo barely passed through the Sea of Fire on the Alpha Star of Orion (episode 12). December 3: A Gamilon pilot was captured (episode 13). December 28: The Argo escaped the Octopus Star Storm (episode 14). AD 2200 January 4: The Argo escaped General Lysis' ambush in the Magellanic Stream (episode 15). January 10: The Argo arrived at Beemera; encountered the Bee People (episode 16). January 14: The Argo faced the Balanosaurus; Captain Avatar survived an operation to save his life (episode 17). Janaury 17: The Argo was nearly destroyed by magnetronic waves (episode 18). January 22: Homer Glitchman tried to swim home, discovered a Gamilon communications satellite (episode 19). January 24: The Argo reached Balan, the halfway point to Iscandar, and was nearly destroyed by the Gamilons' artificial sun. Wildstar defeated the plan and was appointed Deputy Captain (episode 20). March 3: The Argo was challenged by Lysis to a showdown at the 'Rainbow Galaxy' star cluster (episode 21). Approaching the Rainbow Star Cluster March 10: In the battle of the Rainbow Galaxy, the Argo was hit by a drill missile, but managed to reverse it and destroy Lysis' mobile force. Lysis died attaching a mine to the Argo's hull, taking a portion of the ship and crew with him (episode 22). April 23: The Argo was dragged to Gamilon's inner crust and destroyed much of its civilization (episodes 23 &24). Desslok escaped with a small fleet. April 26: The Argo reached Iscandar Starsha reveals the truth of Iscandar April 27: The Argo's crew met Starsha. Sandor began transferring Cosmo DNA components to the ship as a refit began. Wildstar and Nova discovered the fate of Iscandarian Society. April 28: Derek Wildstar was reunited with Alex Wildstar. April 30: The Argo departed Iscandar for Earth. September 5: The Argo re-entered Earth's Solar System. Desslok's surprise attack was blunted by a new Reflex Shield installed by Sandor. The Cosmo DNA was activated under emergency conditions and performed successfully, driving off Gamilon troops. Avatar died as the Argo entered Earth's orbit. Final salute for the captain September 6: The Argo returned to Earth. The Cosmo DNA was activated and Earth was instantaneously rebuilt. Radioactive contamination disappeared as atmosphere and surface water was spontaneously regenerated. September 7: Avatar's body lay in state at Government House. October 5: The Hero's Hill monument was dedicated. October 6: The Argo, now commanded by Derek Wildstar, left Earth for a year of Solar System patrol. October 13: In an unexpected turn, Captain Avatar's body was restored to life by residual energy from the Cosmo DNA, but he was devoid of memories. Avatar was spirited away and kept in seclusion by Dr. Sane and General Singleton while the rebuilding of Earth's civilization began. AD 2201 Battling the Comet Empire In September, the Argo returned to Earth after its year of patrol, encountering an unknown enemy ship on its final day. Shortly thereafter, a message was received from Planet Telezart, and a new mission began with the Star Force reassembling and launching on their own initiative. In October, the Argo reached Telezart and learned of the approaching White Comet Empire from Trelaina. In November, the Argo returned from Earth barely ahead of the White Comet and fought in the Battle of Saturn, in which the combined fleet of the Earth Defense Forces was destroyed. In a subsequent battle, Desslok had Derek Wildstar at his mercy, but chose a path of peace rather than kill his former enemy. Shortly thereafter, Trelaina appeared and sacrificed herself for the future of Earth. In December, word arrived from Desslok that Iscandar was endangered by forces of the Black Star Cluster Empire, and The Argo broke off from a training cruise to lend aid. AD 2202 The Last Iscandarian January: Although Desslok's forces allied themselves with the Star Force, a Gorba fortress of the Black Star Cluster (AKA Dark Nebula) Empire fought them to a standstill and claimed Iscandar for their own, in order to strip it of the energy-producing mineral, Iscandarium. Queen Starsha turned the tables by igniting the vast energies that lay within the heart of the planet and destroying her world rather than turn it over to the bloodthirsty warlord Skaldart. Sasha, the daughter of Starsha and Alex Wildstar, was now the last living descendant of the once-mighty Iscandarian race. Later in the year, Emperor Skaldart dispatched a massive invasion force to subjugate the Earth. Knowing full well the threat posed by Iscandarian Wave-Motion technology, Skaldart gave the highest priority to destruction of the Argo. Instead, the Star Force launched from a hidden location (the converted Asteroid Icarus) and penetrated through the Dark Nebula to the Galaxy of Light, ultimately finding and destroying Planet Dezarium. Piercing the Dark Nebula Concurrently, Desslok and the last remaining units of the Gamilon fleet found and liberated their parent Planet Galman from the Bolar Empire. Their numbers restored, Desslok's forces quickly spread across the galaxy and fought against Bolar fleets wherever they were encountered. AD 2203 The expanding war between the Galman and Bolar Empires spread into the Galactic spiral arm containing the Earth, and a stray Galman missile detonated inside Earth's sun, setting off a chain reaction of nuclear fusion that would accelerate sun's the life cycle, leading to solar collapse in one year. The Argo was sent on a mission to locate a suitable planet for emigration, but instead became embroiled in the Bolar Wars. This lead to the discovery of Princess Mariposa, heir to the throne of Gardiana, who had been imprisoned in the heart of Planet Phantom. Phantom turned her over to the care of the Star Force, who returned her to Planet Shalbart (AKA Gardiana). In return for their help, the Vault of Yesterday was opened, and the elders of Shalbart provided the Star Force with a device to restore Earth's sun. In a subsequent battle near Earth, Desslok destroyed the Bolar Black Hole fortress and Bolar Prime Minister Bemlayze with it, effectively decapitating the Bolar Empire. Queen Gardiana presides over the last Bolar War Near the end of 2203, a new threat emerged when the Dinguil Empire steered the Ancient Water Planet Aquarius toward Earth and accelerated its course, threatenening to deluge Earth with water. Captain Abraham Avatar, restored to full life but still missing most of his memory, was once again given command of the Argo to face this enemy. It would be his final mission. THE END